Prior art typical disposable diapers are generally composed of basic elements, such as an impermeable backing sheet, an absorbent nucleus and a covering, all of them fixed by an adhesive. Closure elastic members are provided in the region around the thighs, the anatomical form of which is achieved by cutting the diaper material around this region. Adhesive tape strips, projections, edges or the like are used on the diaper sides, in the function of diaper fixing elements placed around the baby's waist.
Several improvements have been introduced in an attempt to solve existing problems, for example, the ones recited in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,430,086 and 4,413,623, wherein diapers having elastic bands around the thighs and fixative strips are described.